Glee:Dedication Novella The Unforeseen Love
by Aemornian
Summary: Artie re-creates himself after his break up with Brittany. Quinn tries to get her reputation back but both end up looking to each other for help.


**Hey Beautifull's, hope you liked/loved reading Glee: Dedication and fan/voted/reviewed, here is my first chapter for my first Novella as promised. Hope you like/love this one too and ****DON'T FORGET to Vote/Fan/Review**

**P.S I own the songs on this chapter**

Glee: Dedication Novella The Unforeseen Love Chapter 1

It's been 2 weeks since Artie's heart was broken and it was still at the healing, but as he was going through some of the things he had done with Brittany he decided to chuck some things out then he came across something he hadn't used in a while, so he rolled towards it and strapped himself in, switched it on and slowly started to walk a few paces around the house.

After a week he had felt ready and confident and wanted to walk in to McKinley, as he did so everyone stopped and started staring at him as if seeing a different side of Artie and couldn't believe what they were seeing but they tried to stop staring and just couldn't get over the fact that Artie was walking on his feet, and it did not bother him when they stared as it did not make him feel uncomfortable. Artie certainly felt like he was someone again and was getting noticed more just by learning to walk again. He was loving the attention and the rest of the Glee group were so happy for him, except for one person but she made sure she doesn't show it, she just smiles and pretends to be happy for him whilst thinking of how to re-gain her popularity and she tries to upstage him making do with what she has whilst in school, but all she got was a quick glance and it was not the look she had expected. Their glances turned-away to face Artie as he started walking down the hall smiling. He looks around and then spots Quinn standing there and she gives him a small wave and he carried on walking slowly.

Eventually Artie reached Quinn and they walked to the Glee room together talking with some of the Glee group following closely behind. Soon as they walked into the room Mr. Schu turned around and saw Artie standing on his feet and looked surprised with a happy face and a slight glint of a tear in his eyes.

"Right guys first of all I'd like to say Artie I'm happy that you are feeling well and looking great, and it kind of ties in with what I want you to do today, I want you to…well this is going to be a small task and it is to come up with a song or do a cover song that best describes your everyday feelings"

"But…how do we find that out in an hour Mr Schu?" Quinn asked

"Well that's easier than you think all you need to do is to go within your heart and work with your head to balance it out"

They all scurried off for lunch and to find their inner self for the perfect song that best associates with themselves to sing about and to make it their own style.

Quinn took the opportunity to rush to the girls bathroom and do a quick change and put on her hottest outfit on in school and tried to get herself noticed, but every time Artie walks through no one looks in her direction only at Artie as he walks a little faster each step he takes.

Quinn carried on walking down the hall in a huff looking scowling at Artie and not believing how everyone else is looking at him like he scored the winning goal and she remembered that use to be her when Cheerios still existed.

_I was once a popular girl  
>where did it all go wrong?<br>I feel so alone as I'm not that strong  
>I'm just a girl<em>

Looking from left to right

_Oh what have I become  
>I look myself in the mirror<br>and I don't recognise that person  
>starring at me back<br>oh…how did I cope for so long_

_How can anyone know me?  
>when I don't know…<br>who I am!_

_I had everything, now I have  
>nothing<em>

_It feels like my life is going round in circles  
>and I'm getting dizzy now<em>

_I just wanna, STOP and  
>move on forward<br>Never looking back at the  
>bad things in life…<em>

She stands for a while and looks at Artie as though she's looking for some deep meaning within him.

_I just wish…  
>I just have to…<br>Stop trying…  
>so hard to get people<br>to love me_

_And…_

_Just be me…the way I am_

_NOW...  
><em>

Artie was smiling but suddenly his facial expression changed as soon as he saw Quinn who looked not so happy, so he turned himself around and called out "Quinn!" she paused for a moment before starting her quick pace again and he called out again "Quinn…What's going on? What's wrong?"

She contemplated for a short moment and hesitantly turning around to face him and eventually it came out "Oh it's nothing really…I just miss what I use to have when I was in Cheerios"

"Well I'm not the kind of person to say 'I told you so' cause that isn't me, but I can say at least you know how I feel most days before Glee club started. It's because of Glee club I don't feel that way anymore the way you are feeling now"

"Really!" Quinn said sounding surprised as if not expecting him to say that "Although I have to admit that The Glee club really did stand and support me through my pregnancy and afterwards too, it had made me feel comfortable about myself"

On hearing Quinn saying all this about how she feels and felt, Artie was kind of surprised because he had never heard Quinn talk about her feelings before let alone show it and he had not given the thought of her showing it to him at all. This had him pondering about her feelings for him, but kept it to himself as he wasn't 100% sure so he just carried on walking with her till they reached the classroom.

Before Mr. Schu could even open his mouth to start his lesson the usual way Artie waited for Quinn to sit down first before saying "Er…Mr Schu I have prepared a song and I would like to sing first whilst I have the confidence to do so"

"Yeah sure Artie go for it let's see what you got for us all"

He took his position and stood there for a moment and started to sing the first verse of his song.

_I love this life  
>how could anyone not<br>like getting noticed  
>but<br>this isn't me at all…_

As soon as he faded-out the first verse the instrumental started to play and Artie just walked around the floor area and prepared himself to sing the next verse.

_It doesn't feel right  
>I feel like a<br>whole new person  
>now<em>

_Oh what shall I do  
>I'm getting confused<em>

_Should I go back to my old way?  
>Or<br>Should I give this new life another chance?_

_Oh why am I so indecisive…  
>this doesn't feel like me at alI<br>should be over the moon – oh  
>what shall I do…<br>what shall I do…_

_I'm so confused_

He faded to a stop and walked back to his seat and sat next to Quinn with Brittany's eyes following him, but he took no notice of her and put his arms around Quinn as to comfort her but Brittany was thinking differently and she just gently stroked Santana and gave her a quick kiss and stood up still holding her hands.

"This is for you Santana"

"Here's a song for all those in love, so I'm dedicating this to someone special to me – you know who you are".

_The music instrumental started_

_**[Spoken words]**__  
>Ever since I laid my eyes on you,<br>you were all I could think about  
>you have some kind of hold on me<br>and it feels like I'm not in control, but you…_

_**[Sung]**__  
>You have that control over me,<br>sometimes it feels like I can't move  
>only you get me<em>

My heart beats for you  
>when you are far<br>the wind whispers your name  
>And lifts me up...<p>

_High in the sky  
>giving me a natural high<em>

_I can sense your presence when you are near  
>it gets me weak at the knees<br>and when I clasp  
>you are always there to catch me<br>you always keep me…  
>Keep Me Safe…<em>

"Brittany that was fantastic a touching song it was thank you. Today guys I'm going to put you in pairs to do duets with, so let's see who hasn't done a duet together yet" Mr Schu looked at them all and thought about who to pair up with whom, then suddenly "Ah the first pair will be Quinn and Artie"

They looked at each other for a moment and together they said "Sure Mr Schu, We'll do it"

Even though Quinn is with Artie practicing for the duet she attempted to get the attention she desperately wants and tried all she could think of and very soon she realizes whatever she does will not detract any of them from Artie, so she tries something else but comes across Artie looking upset sitting there in the auditorium alone and Quinn walks to him to comfort him. They get talking until schools ends and even outside of school they go to a coffee shop and chat and then they realized they have more in common than they both thought.  
>They started to hang out together more and it got more and more frequent and became to the point of when they started holding hands in school without realizing till Kurt spotted them and they quickly let go.<p>

"Are you two like together, an item…Aww that's so amazing, I'm so happy for you guys" Kurt said happily

They just looked at each other in silence not saying a word.

**Thank you fellow fanfic readers for reading this first chapter of dedication novella unforeseen love. DON'T FORGET to Review/Vote/Fan**


End file.
